The original study was a randomized one to evaluate new agents or techniques, including intraarterial chemotherapy, for the treatment of patients with recurrent gliomas. The randomized arms later were closed; treatment has continued with intraarterial cis-platin, since that mode of treatment had promising effects in some patients, in terms of clinical and radiographic improvement. The study was extended to patients with metastatic lesions and those with invasive skull tumors such as meningioma.